The research efforts of the Research Core of the Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) are all directed at one single focus - the improvement of the health of Asian Americans. The major emphasis will be in documenting health care disparities and identifying their origins through biomedical, clinical, epidemiological, and public health research. Community outreach programs, dissemination of information, and training health professionals and community leaders and patients are initiatives that are closely integrated with the research component to result in maximum impact in reducing disparities and improving the health of Asian-Americans. The Comprehensive P60 Center of Excellence (COE) benefits from its partnership with a diverse pool of investigators, staff, and health care providers, all of whom have an established track record of conducting community-engaged health research and providing clinical care and direct services to underserved populations, particularly in the Asian American community. CSAAH's core research areas adhere to three central themes that reflect CSAAH's scientific framework. These themes include: 1) understanding the social, cultural, biological, and environmental context of community and the interactions among these factors in influencing health outcomes; 2) alleviating and/or eliminating disparities in health status; and 3) ensuring access to culturally-competent and linguistically-appropriate health care services.